My God
by ashangel101010
Summary: Kurt is hurt by how people treat him, and runs away only to meet his father, Azazel.


My God

Suggested Themes:

Azazel (Oz) - Mad World (Gary Jules Version), If Today was Your Last Day by Nickleback

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) – Sleepsong by Secret Garden, One of us by Joan Osborne

Main Theme- Black Flowers Please by Current 93, Hey Ho the Noddy (Oh) by Current 93

They said God loves everyone, especially me or that was what my adopted parents told me when they comfort me from church. A cruel little boy at church, who hates me, asked Sister Mary a question.

+Flashback+

"Sister Mary," asked the cruel boy who is five, Sister Mary, a red-headed innocent blue eyed nun turned to the cruel little boy.

"Yes, Noah?" answered the kind nun, Noah quickly glanced at Kurt, who is currently drawing God in his own version.

"Doesn't God hate demons?" he slyly added, "And Kurt" Kurt stopped drawing and begins listening to the conservation between Noah and Sister Mary. Sister Mary stared at the boy with the peculiar question, but didn't hear what he murmured.

"God loves everyone." She simply answered; Noah wouldn't accept the answer and decided to ask another question.

"What about Satan and aren't demons spawn of Satan?" Noah gives Kurt a quick glare towards Kurt; Kurt just stared at his fingers, not wanting to meet his antagonist's glare. Kurt, unlike most students, wore a black cloak to church but underneath it was a red sweater vest and tan shorts; his shoes are shiny black shoes that his adopted "Daddy" bought for his fifth birthday, well technically adopted day because they had no idea when his real birthday is.

"Well as you know God loves everyone, but I don't really know about Satan." Said the nun, who was trying to answer Noah's question, but not taking in account of Kurt's feelings. Kurt sighed and his tail wrapped around his hand, wishing that Sunday school would end. Kurt, at his age, could read and write better than anyone, even the nun. Only ten minutes until Mommy and Daddy will be able to pick him up and away from church, especially Noah.

"Well demons do bad things and they hate God," Noah continue to babble loud enough for the other soft impressionable youths can hear, especially loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Plus Kurt's a demon, God hates demons," Noah said trying to draw to his conclusion, "So that means God hates Kurt!" Noah emphasized his point by pointing at Kurt with a red crayon. Kurt gripped his blue crayon so hard, it snapped in half.

"Now Noah I will have a word with you in the 'Time-out' corner right now." Sister Mary pointed to the corner and lectured him on his behavior. The other children looked at Kurt with fear and disgust in their eyes.

"Did you hear? Old Baron lost his sheep, I bet Kurt ate it!"

"No way Jimmy, I hear that Kurt drank the blood of Dracula and that's why he looks so freaky."

"Sarah that's so wrong, Susie told me she saw Kurt in the graveyard eating bones of little babies!"

All of course are rumors, but they still hurt Kurt like a thousand swords. Kurt hated how he looked demonic and different, especially since it prevents from going to the Gymnastic and Ballet competition. Sister Mary came back and chastised the ignorant children and began apologizing to Kurt. Kurt didn't care he was so used to the apologies it didn't really matter anymore, it's not like the apologies changed anything either way he is still hated.

It was about ten minutes later when his parents picked him up; they are always the first to pick him up and for a good reason. Sister Mary told his parents what had happened and gave a solution to his problem.

"Maybe you shouldn't let Kurt come back to church, I'm afraid he'll be teased even more." Sister Mary said solemnly, Kurt looked down at the ground and trudged his way silently to the car with his parents in tow.

+End of Flashback+

Currently I just ran away from home with nothing but a backpack full of coins, chocolate, and a map to an old abandon church that is said to be a sanctuary for everyone, including me. I didn't want to be a burden anymore; they have enough problems with bills and finding jobs. I thought why not send me to an orphanage or make me join the "freak show" in a circus, at least that way they can pay off their debts without me to worry. I am very selfish living here and making their lives hectic and forced to apologize for me, because I refused to do so. Then the idea came to me while reading, "Romeo and Juliet" if they thought running away together solved their family's problem maybe I should do that too, but I never finished the book.

I am currently walking down a dirt road with my hood over my head, and feeling nothing but the scorching sun on my back. It is a sunny and happy day, but to me the sun was my bitterest enemy when it came to wearing my cloak. I f I didn't wear my cloak; I would have died by now, from the way how demonic I look. It was about ten minutes of walking when I came to the fork in the road; I checked my map and turned left. There is nothing but rolling hills of life, sheep, and cattle; it's so serene, picturesque but not where I belong.

I smiled; it was not a pleasant smile especially remembering how most people at my school say I belong in an asylum. How ironic they say I belong there, me a mere five year old who just started kindergarten just because of my genetic makeup. If I belong there, so is humanity but they're so twisted and vicious how are they even humans? To them I'm just a naive child who seems as oblivious as any child, but I can see who they are and were. One day they will all see my wrath and mind-numbing pain, that they will regret hurting me or anyone who is a demon to them. I'm only five years old and I already know how harsh the world is, I think that's kind of funny and depressing.

I just kept walking along the same dirt road for twenty minutes; while I walked I saw a cow eating grass, a dog digging a hole, and a very creepy tree pointing at me. I finally made it to the church, my new home. It definitely was not what I expected; I thought it would be dark and gloomy, smelling like rotting bodies. Instead on the outside it is a brick exterior, but I have never seen bricks that are pigmentation of an albino. It looks so smooth and welcoming; the roof is black shingles with a large white cross on top of it. The front doors reminded me of the medieval century with two large near-white door handles. I slowly walked towards the door expecting to be ambushed, but it never happened. I open the doors and gave a mighty push; what I saw nearly made my soul scream warmth.

The floor of the church is a dark gothic wood floorboard; the walls are painted a very light grey and on the walls are stained glass windows each a different scene from the bible. In the front is a patch of Fire Lilies, the sun streamed through the stain glass windows painting the floorboards with an array of green, white, gold, and pink. I heard a soft melody and saw a man with a tail like me. I must have made one of the floorboards creaked, because the mysterious man stopped singing and gestured me to come towards him.

I slowly came towards him, but my eyes are on the ground in fear of gazing at him. He told me to sing with him and play the piano with him. The lyrics didn't frighten me at all, for some unknown reason it made me happier.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very

Mad World

Mad World

Children waiting for the day they feel good

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And I feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you

I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very

Mad World

Mad World

Enlarging your world

Mad World"

I started crying and buried my head on the piano; It's mostly from my sorrow and rejoicing from meeting a stranger. Finally someone understands who knows my pain and loneliness; I'm not the only one, this man is so kind to me. Could he possibly be? Maybe because Sister Mary says anything is possible. I looked up to the man and my hand gripped his floor length black leather jacket and asked.

"Are you God?" It seemed like such a ridiculous question, but the man answered with,

"Go home, your parents must be worried about you, especially a petite angel like you!" he jested; I took a closer examination of the man and found his features exotic. The "God's" hair is the same hair color as mine, but his hair reaches to his waist. He wore a simple black tank top and dark leather pants that seem to clung to him; His shoes are black boots with many buckles that reach to his knees, but his ears are pierced with a dark cross on the lower earlobe while the upper had three silver hoops. I also notice his ears are pointed like mine, but his skin color is peach and looks more American than German.

"If my God commands it." I said admiring his charcoal black eyes, his eyes went from dead to amusement.

"Then I command you to go home and go to bed." He said with a smirk, I bowed and left the church. I hope it wasn't a dream, but I obeyed him and used my teleportation powers. With the power it only took ten minutes of walking and my parents weren't still home. They weren't home because they went to the market place and buy fresh groceries; I left about ten minutes after they left. They wouldn't be back for another thirty minutes or so. I decided to draw "God" and me in the church, that way I'll never forget him.

To me he'll always be God or at least my fallen angel


End file.
